Waking Up
by Farky-fark and the Munky Bunch
Summary: Another Drogo/Daenerys one-shot. Sort of fluffy. Set after his...trip to the Night Lands...


**A/N: **My muse is fickle. The well of inspiration for my two main stories is pretty much dry, but I have no shortage of ideas for anything regarding Drogo..._probably_ because I'm a hopeless fangirl. Of course, it doesn't hurt that I _am_ reading the books and watching the tv show right now, but...still. Anyway, I told you I would be writing about these two again (though I didn't know it would be so soon) and what do ya know! Here I am! Just another random one-shot that came to mind. Gotta love...umm...do these two actually have an official couple nickname? SanSan lends itself so nicely, and yet there's something about Daenogo and Dronerys that just doesn't have a ring to it...And that doesn't really matter right now. Uh, if you've already suffered through my rambling, you might as well read the actual story, so, get to it! I hope you enjoy and as will be my custom from now on, translations of the Dothraki used are located at the very end. Oh, and the 'cover art' is courtesy of HBO (obviously).

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to George R. R. Martin. Unfortunately, that's not my name.

* * *

Dany shivered and cuddled closer to the warmth of her husband's body, enjoying the feel of his strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. It was raining heavily outside and although the _khal _and _khaleesi _took precedence over the rest of the _khalasar,_ the outcropping their tent had been placed under only kept the rain out of half of the shelter. They sat in the back corner on their sleeping mats, watching the flames in the brazier before them leap and dance as sparks flew, only to be extinguished soon after by the thick, wet air.

"You are cold." Drogo didn't see the point of asking questions he already knew the answer to, so he generally stuck with statements; at least when he was using the Common Tongue.

Daenerys nodded and resituated herself in his lap, leaning her head back against his bare chest. "Only a little."

Khal Drogo wound his arms tighter around his wife and placed a kiss against her long silver hair. "More good?"

Laughing quietly, Dany looked up at him and smiled at his look of indignation in response to her giggle. "It's 'better', my sun-and-stars." He grunted and waved his hand in a gesture of dismissal. Dany twined her fingers through his and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles. "I'm trying to help you learn."

"No." Drogo replied stubbornly to which his young wife smiled.

"You don't care do you?"

_"Vo jil ajjin." _Resting his chin lightly atop Daenerys' head, the _khal_ sighed and made gentle circles on her stomach with a callused thumb. "How is Rhaego?"

Dany smiled and looked down, rubbing her hand along the curve of her belly as their son kicked in reply to his father's voice. "Eager to come out. He's strong like his father; can you feel him?"

When Drogo's only response was a blank look, she sighed. "What didn't you understand?"

"Most after 'out'."

"That's why you need to listen when I tell you things." Dany teased, and he understood enough of that to frown and give her a look. Laughing quietly, she searched for a translation using her moderate knowledge of Dothraki. _"Haj ven mae ave." _Drogo smiled proudly and spread his large hand across her abdomen. Placing her hand over his, Dany moved it to where she'd felt Rhaego kick last and slowly repeated her question. "Can you feel him move? _Havolat. _Move."

A look of realization crossed the _khal's _features and he let his wife guide his hand along her swollen stomach. _"Hazze." _He stopped the movement of his hand and looked down at his wife, pride and joy reflected plainly in his dark eyes. "Our son."

Dany nodded happily and curled up against him, watching the flames in the brazier flicker and die, leaving no more than glowing embers that did little to ward off the wet chill of the night air that suddenly descended like a blanket upon them.

Shivering, the _khaleesi _pulled one of the furs on their bed up to her chin and huddled beneath it. Drogo wordlessly held her tighter against him and bent his knees so she slid down to sit between his legs. A chill passed over her despite his warm embrace. There was always something that made her realize. Tonight it was the cold. His familiar scent lingered in the air, she could hear his voice beside her ear, and gods knew she could feel everything he did to her; and yet he no longer kept her warm. If her dreams weren't always so vivid they wouldn't seem as cruel when she woke up without him. She wasn't sure which was better: being with him only to have him leave again, or living each day in a personal hell without him.

_"Anha ma vigerek yera."_

Drogo looked down at her with sadness in his dark eyes. _"Anha ma vigerek yera akka." _Grinning, he added, _"Vezhofoon_ _ittelat mel chiorikem."_

Dany smiled weakly and held tightly onto his hand, turning her gaze up to meet his. "I can't bear being without you again."

Smiling sadly, Khal Drogo put a finger beneath her chin and gave her a light kiss. "You must."

"I can't..."

His only response was to kiss her again; it was a kiss she eagerly returned. Before her subconscious could take things any further, Drogo pulled away and stood up. Dany reached toward him, her fingers desperately twining with his. "Please..."

He lifted her hand to his lips then let her fingers slip away as a tear escaped from one of her violet eyes. Walking to the front of their tent he opened the flap and for a moment he was silhouetted by the lighting outside as the storm raged on. Turning, he looked back at his _khaleesi_ with a smile tinged with regret. _"Hajas, jalan atthirari anni." _He faced the rain again as she started to cry. _"Kash silokh."_

* * *

_Vo jil ajjin- _Not right now

_Haj ven mae ave_- Strong like his father

_Havolat- _Move

_Hazze- _There

_Anha ma vigerek yera (akka)- _I miss you (too)

_Vezhofoon_ _ittelat mel chiorikem_- The Great Stallion makes a bad wife

_Hajas, jalan atthirari anni_- Goodbye, moon of my life (_Hajas _literally means 'be strong')

_Kash silokh_- Until tomorrow


End file.
